eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakir do Vrim
A drow from the jungles of Xen'drik. He wields Shadow Blades and searches for weapons that can help his people, the Umbragen. History The introduction of Drakir is him bringing his blade to Beric's throat. His half-brother runs through the Xen'drik jungle, trying to find a pack with wolfsbane that will cure his lycanthropy. Drakir offers to take him to his shaman, who's about twelve hours away but might be able to cure Beric. Grand Theft Cadaver Drakir follows Beric back to his companions, staying quiet and unnoticed. He watches as Beric takes the poison and dies, and when Dex, Sam, and Therudak strap the body to a sled he follows them to the giant ruins that they take refuge in. Once everyone is settled in, he makes his move. A hawk he's using as his stratos is sent out to distract Dak, allowing Drakir to sneak into the cave. He tries taking the sword, but can't get it out of Beric's grasp—it's hot to the touch. As a backup plan, he casts Levitate on the body itself and starts sneaking around in the shadows. Eventually he's found out, and the instant Dex sees him Drakir casts Darkness on his lantern and runs for the exit. There's a scuffle that ends with Drakir just outside the cave entrance, his Shadowblade at Dex's throat. They create a truce, everyone lowering their weapons. Drakir decides he can't kill them all and agrees to take them to his shaman, who will be able to preserve the sword and possibly resurrect Beric. Dragonshards The party returns to Drakir's shaman, who is revealed to be Eladrin, Beric and Drakir's father. The two to not get along; Eladrin greets Drakir with a snide comment about taking too long, and Drakir brushes over that his other son has died and tells him to get the sword. After a lengthy and harsh argument, it's decided that Drakir, Dex, and Therudak will venture into Khyber to collect the last ingredient Eladrin needs to complete a ritual that will bring Beric back; a Khyber dragonshard. Drakir is reluctant to go with them at first, but after being told of the possibility of getting the sword, he agrees to be their guide.Ep. 31 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Three Eladrin's Death They return with the Khyber shard, and Drakir is startled when Eladrin reveals how his magic machine works—a life for a life. Eladrin will sacrifice himself to bring Beric back. Drakir objects, but Eladrin is unwavering, and the ritual starts. Somehow a portal opens, and shadows from Mabar start swarming the cavern, along with the lich. Therudak's dragonmark releases a great amount of energy, killing himself and closing the portal.Ep. 32 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Four After the drow have a moment to recover from the great burst of light, Drakir offers to guide the party back through the Ring of Storms, realizing their fight is greater than he initially thought.Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One Even after helping them through the Ring, he goes with them into the giant ruins and returns with the Sword of Magma Falls to offer to his tribe.Ep. 44 Ancient Memories Chapter Ten Wroat For the simple reason that it's "on the way," Drakir is sent with the B-Team to break Commander Bala out of prison, where she's awaiting a trial followed swifty by an execution. They meet Thorin Stoneknuckle, a dwarf who used to work with Crast. Through his various contacts they plan their heist, and Drakir gets to finally be himself without Dex or Beric to remind him to be civil. And not murder people. Murder people he does; after poisoning the wine that the fake King Boranel will be drinking, Drakir watches the winery in case the wine inspector shows up. When he does, Drakir takes him behind the building, kills him, and throws him in a dumpster. It's Drakir's job to grab Bala after the commotion starts. Once the fake Boranel has taken the poison and chaos erupts, he makes his way to her and turns them both invisible. They flee to the river and jump in, where Drakir has a hunter shark waiting for him under an Animal Friendship spell. They grab the shark and flee. It doesn't take them long to return. Boranel is quick to return and can clear Bala's name. Drakir rides upon the aftermath of a fight in front of Cassalanter's estate, followed on foot by Thorin and Bala. He's very proud of the magnificent magebred horse he's found. Without prompting he declares loudly that he's killed the false king and goes with them to help clear Boranel as the real thing. He stays in Wroat for a month while everything is sorted out. Belashyrra Drakir leads the party through the dangerous depths of Khyber. Unbeknownst to him, the rest of them have agreed to let Belashyrra guide them to one of the Destiny Arms. The four are trapped in separate alcoves, and when they emerge, Drakir sees something else has been going on. Booyah's Planar Justice is now fixed onto his armor, and where Beric's eyes once were is now nothing but skin. He stands in silence for a while, and when called over he identifies the weapons they've found in a sarcophagus. After keeping quiet for a good amount of time, he finally asks what happened in their alcoves. The first to respond is Dex, who says simply that it was dark. Drakir buys that and moves to Booyah, who is a much worse liar. Drakir can tell the goblin isn't being honest, and grows more and more frustrated the more Booyah refuses to tell him what actually happened, to the point of summoning both Shadowblades. Eventually, Beric comes clean. He tells Drakir it was for the war. They made a deal with Belashyrra to help with the war. Drakir goes quiet again as Dex and Beric argue. He quietly asks them if they have a way out of Khyber, and he throws his flaming sword to the ground, wishes them good hunting, and leaves. Personality Sometime in his youth, Drakir decided to be as Umbragen as he possibly could be. He has a pretty utilitarianism attitude; whatever is best for his people is what he makes happen. As a result, he's pretty cold regarding most things. He cares deeply about his people and the fight they're constantly in against the aberrations. When the party kills a mind flayer who has an Umbragen drow as a thrall, he takes the time to extract the claws that he's been modified with and arranges him in a respectful position, and takes the totems that were on the mind flayer's body. Relationships Eladrin From the short interactions Drakir has with his father it's gleaned that the two aren't very fond of each other. Drakir is very devoted to his people and wants to be out there fighting monsters and doing everything he can to protect the tribe and doesn't think highly of Eladrin spending his days around a table, experimenting with his magic. It's worsened by the fact that Eladrin specifically requested Drakir to be under his command, to keep him out of danger. His job mostly consisted of finding items for Eladrin and aiding him in his experiments, which he hated. Dex Drakir and Dex get off to a pretty rocky start. A very, very rocky start, considering Drakir is stealing the body of Dex's best friend. After a scuffle in some ruins, the two create a truce; Drakir wants the sword, which is attached to Beric's body, and Dex wants Beric. They've both proven to each other to be formidable in a fight, and they both could potentially be helped by working together. Through their travels they built up a respect for one another's abilities, though to say they were friends would be a stretch. Powers and Abilities Class Abilities * Shadow ShiftAn ability created for the Patron's DM Spellbook. Eldritch Invocations * Shadow Jaunt Feats * Umbragen High Magic * Skilled Spells Since spells can be swapped each level, some of these Drakir may no longer have access to. Previous Items Previous Quotes "Your friend's corpse is nothing. It is meat. The blade is everything." —Ep. 29 Forgotten Legacy Chapter One "The sword is a weapon; the sword can be used to save our people." —Ep. 31 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Three "It is reassuring that you are consistent to call me by my name, rather than 'boy,' when you need something. Fine. I'll make sure the outlanders don't die—well, I'll make sure the outlanders find their way in Khyber. The not dying, that's on them." —Ep. 31 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Three "Why don't we try to leave, and deal with that bridge when it comes? . . . A bridge comes, you deal with it. You cross it; you go around it; you swim the river; you burn it down. You deal with the bridge. Like the beholder—there's bridge, the beholder, he deals with the bridge." —Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One "There is a saying among my people that those who sought to ride the tiger often ended up in its mouth." "Your people are such bummers." "I did explain to you the history? Everyone's attacking us and there's no light." —Drakir and Dex, Ep. 36 Ancient Memories Chapter Two "If you speak about our being here to anyone, I will kill you and everyone you love." —Ep. 90 The Road Below Chapter Four "And that whole thing about the enemy of the man that you don't like is the buddy that you need." "Has temporary utility." "Has temporary utility. I hear it's better in the original Undercommon." "Not really." —Thorin and Drakir, Ep. 90 The Road Below Chapter Four "The wine seller could be locked up in his wine cellar." —Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five "I'm extremely persuasive and usually right." —Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five "I was affirming that you are correct in your assessment of yourself." "I don't need you to do that." "And yet I have done it." —''Drakir and Thorin, Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five'' "Be diplomatic right now; they can be killed later." —Ep. 92 The Road Below Chapter Six "I am extremely concerned about Beric not having eyes! I am extremely concerned about Beric not having eyes. I am also concerned that you are lying to me. Both of you." —Ep. 106 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Eight Trivia * Eric had taken a random table originally from Tomb of Annihilation and replaced the story elements to fit in with this campaign. Drakir was one of the options, and when Beric ran off by himself in the Xen'drik jungle he was rolled. * The Shadowblades were used by one of Philip's previous characters that he adapted for Drakir.Ep. 34 Eberron Reviewed Seven * Drakir has always been unsettling, but the longer he stays with the party, the more he realizes he enjoys unsettling people.Ep. 91 The Road Below Chapter Five References and Footnotes Category:Player Characters Category:Drow